Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction Awards
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: Nominate and vote for your favorite Teen Beach Movie fanfictions. Not really a fanfic, but still... Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or any of these lovely stories Important: Please review or I can't continue!
1. Nominating Mack and Brady

**This is an awards show for your favorite Teen Beach Movie fanfictions. You can review and nominate things- top three nominations get on the official nominee list to choose from (Vote for!)**

**These are our awards:**

Best Mack/ Brady story

Best Tanner/ Lela story

Best Brady/ Lela story

Best Butchy/ Giggles Story

Best Seacat/ CheeChee story

Best Struts/ Lugnut story

Best OC romance

Best romance in general

Best Teen Beach Movie OC

Best Adventure story

Best Drama story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best humor story

Best parody story

Best suspense story

Best One- shot

Most Active Writer

Best story

Best writer

**We will do them in order, so now review and nominate a story for best Mack/ Brady story. Good Luck!**


	2. Nominating Tanner and Lela

**Okay. I only got one nomination, so congratulations to Gem1588 and her story Worth the wait for winning the award for best Mack/ Brady FanFiction! *for all you kids, I warn you: Worth the Wait is an M rated fanfic! If you can't tolerate those kinds of things, I do not suggest reading it! Anyways, here are our remaining categories:**

Best Tanner/ Lela story

Best Brady/ Lela story

Best Butchy/ Giggles Story

Best Seacat/ CheeChee story

Best Struts/ Lugnut story

Best OC romance

Best romance in general

Best Teen Beach Movie OC

Best Adventure story

Best Drama story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best humor story

Best parody story

Best suspense story

Best One- shot

Most Active Writer

Best story

Best writer

I have added a category to the original ones- Idon't know how I forgot it!:

Best crossover

So now review to nominate your favorite Tanner/ Lela story. Good luck to everyone!


	3. Voting For Tanner and Lela

Yay! I got two nominations this time! The two nominations, made by SunBlazer15 and DynamicGiraffe (big thanks to them), are:

Here We Go Again By auslly4eva

A Teen Beach Movie Valentines Day by TeenBeachGirl194

The only problem is that if I only have the two reviewers that nominated, we will have an unbreakable tie!

So tell your friends on the Teen Beach Movie fandom:

Check out RossLynch4ever's Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction Awards and cast your vote! I will need more reviewers than the two that have nominated to have a fair vote that actually has a result!

So tell whoever you want, just tell somebody, and don't forget to vote for one of the above choices!

Next update won't be tomorrow cause I have a Builders Club meeting or Friday because I have student council, so...

See you guys whenever I have time!


	4. Nominating Brady and Lela

**We have gotten two votes, but they are not conflicting, so congratulations to...**

**TeenBeachGirl194 and A Teen Beach Movie Valentine's Day!**

**auslly4eva22, your story is also amazing. It would be very hard for me to decide which would win if I had to pick.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here are our categories that remain:**

Best Brady/ Lela story

Best Butchy/ Giggles Story

Best Seacat/ CheeChee story

Best Struts/ Lugnut story

Best OC romance

Best romance in general

Best Teen Beach Movie OC

Best Adventure story

Best Drama story

Best friendship story

Best hurt/comfort story

Best humor story

Best parody story

Best suspense story

Best One- shot

Best crossover

Most Active Writer

Best story

Best writer

**Now nominate your favorite Brady/Lela story! There will hopefully be more nominations this time, because I want at least three. Good luck. **

**Oh, and I have decided to add a survey-ish question at the end of each chapter, so here goes!**

**Do any of you watch the Disney XD show Kickin' It?**

**If you do, I also have a Kickin' It fanfiction Awards just like this one, but nobody seems to notice it. Also, if you watch Kickin' It and Lab Rats, I recommend reading the story Cover High by KickBraseLove and Two Months in Seaford by TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick. They are sisters and both amazing writers. Also, my sister might be getting a Fanfiction account soon. But anyways, see you soon!**


	5. Nominating Butchy and Giggles

**We only had one nomination, so thanks to DynamicGiraffe for nominating our winner by default:**

**The Magic of Movies by Gem1588!**

**I would really like more nominations this time pleeeease!**

**Our next category is Best Butchy/ Giggles Story.**

**So what's your favorite?**


	6. Nominating Cheacat :)

**So I guess Butchy/ Giggles is getting nowhere, so... I guess we'll just move on to Seacat/ CheeChee, or as I will from here on call it, "Cheacat" (thanks cherrygorilla :))**

**So if you have a favorite Cheacat story, nominate it! I definitely know what I would nominate... *cough* Paper Flowers *cough***

**Please take my hint!**

**Well, till next time, *cough* cherrygorilla *cough***

**I must be coming down with something! *says in sarcastic voice***

**Goodbye!**


	7. Voting For Cheacat

We have two Cheacat nominations. Here they are:

Paper Flowers by cherrygorilla

Here We Go Again by auslly4eva22

Both stories are really good and if you haven't read them, you should!

Good luck to both of you!


End file.
